Coagulation (clotting) is the process by which blood changes from a liquid to a gel. It potentially results in hemostasis, the cessation of blood loss from a damaged vessel, followed by repair. The mechanism of coagulation involves activation, adhesion, and aggregation of platelets along with conversion of fibrinogen to fibrin, which deposits and matures into a robust network. Disorders of coagulation are disease states which can result in bleeding or obstructive clotting (thrombosis).
Coagulation begins very quickly after an injury to the blood vessel has damaged the endothelium lining the vessel. Exposure of blood to the space under the endothelium initiates two categories of processes: changes in platelets, and the exposure of subendothilial tissue factor to plasma Factor VII, which ultimately leads to fibrin formation. Platelets immediately form a plug at the site of injury; this is called primary hemostasis. Secondary hemostasis occurs simultaneously: additional coagulation factors or clotting factors beyond Factor VII, respond in a complex cascade to form fibrin strands, which strengthen the platelet plug.
The coagulation cascade of secondary hemostasis has two pathways which lead to fibrin formation. These are the contact activation pathway (also known as the intrinsic pathway), and the tissue factor pathway (also known as the extrinsic pathway). It was previously thought that the coagulation cascade consisted of two pathways of equal importance joined to a common pathway. It is now known that the primary pathway for the initiation of blood coagulation is the tissue factor pathway. The pathways are a series of reactions, in which a zymogen (inactive enzyme precursor) of a serine protease and its glycoprotein co-factor are activated to become active components that then catalyze the next reaction in the cascade, ultimately resulting in cross-linked fibrin. Coagulation factors are generally indicated by Roman numerals, with a lowercase “a” appended to indicate an active form.
The coagulation factors are generally serine proteases which act by cleaving downstream proteins. There are some exceptions. For example, FVIII and FV are glycoproteins, and Factor XIII is a transglutaminase. The coagulation factors circulate as inactive zymogens. The coagulation cascade is classically divided into three pathways. The tissue factor and contact activation pathways both activate the “final common pathway” of factor X, thrombin and fibrin.
Tissue Factor Pathway (Extrinsic)
The main role of the tissue factor pathway is to generate a “thrombin burst”, a process by which thrombin, the most important constituent of the coagulation cascade in terms of its feedback activation roles, is released very rapidly. FVIIa circulates in a higher amount than any other activated coagulation factor. The process includes the following steps:
Following damage to the blood vessel, FVII leaves the circulation and comes into contact with tissue factor (TF) expressed on tissue-factor-bearing cells (stromal fibroblasts and leukocytes), forming an activated complex (TF-FVIIa).
TF-FVIIa activates FIX and FX.
FVII is itself activated by thrombin, FXIa, FXII and FXa.
The activation of FX (to form FXa) by TF-FVIIa is almost immediately inhibited by tissue factor pathway inhibitor (TFPI).
FXa and its co-factor FVa form the prothrombinase complex, which activates prothrombin to thrombin.
Thrombin then activates other components of the coagulation cascade, including FV and FVIII (which activates FXI, which, in turn, activates FIX), and activates and releases FVIII from being bound to vWF.
FVIIIa is the co-factor of FIXa, and together they form the “tenase” complex, which activates FX; and so the cycle continues. (“Tenase” is a contraction of “ten” and the suffix “-ase” used for enzymes.)
Contact Activation Pathway (Intrinsic)
The contact activation pathway begins with formation of the primary complex on collagen by high-molecular-weight kininogen (HMWK), prekallikrein, and FXII (Hageman factor). Prekallikrein is converted to kallikrein and FXII becomes FXIIa. FXIIa converts FXI into FXIa. Factor XIa activates FIX, which with its co-factor FVIIIa form the tenase complex, which activates FX to FXa. The minor role that the contact activation pathway has in initiating clot formation can be illustrated by the fact that patients with severe deficiencies of FXII, HMWK, and prekallikrein do not have a bleeding disorder. Instead, contact activation system seems to be more involved in inflammation.
Coagulation Assays
Several techniques, including clot-based tests, chromogenic or color assays, direct chemical measurements, and ELISAs, are used for coagulation testing. Of these techniques, clot-based and chromogenic assays are used most often, Whereas clotting assays provide a global assessment of coagulation function, chromogenic tests are designed to measure the level or function of specific factors.
Clot-based assays are often used for evaluation of patients with suspected bleeding abnormalities and to monitor anticoagulant therapy. Most of these tests use citrated plasma, which requires tens of minutes for preparation and typically requires hours to days to receive results in a hospital setting. The end point for most clotting assays is fibrin clot formation.
Prothrombin Time (PT) is performed by adding a thromboplastin reagent that contains tissue factor (which can be recombinant in origin or derived from an extract of brain, lung, or placenta) and calcium to plasma and measuring the clotting time. The PT varies with reagent and coagulometer but typically ranges between 10 and 14 seconds. The PT is prolonged with deficiencies of factors VII, X, and V, prothrombin, or fibrinogen and by antibodies directed against these factors. This test also is abnormal in patients with inhibitors of the fibrinogen-to-fibrin reaction, including high doses of heparin and the presence of fibrin degradation products. Typically, PT reagents contain excess phospholipid so that nonspecific inhibitors (i.e., lupus anticoagulants), which react with anionic phospholipids, do not prolong the clotting time. The PT is most frequently used to monitor warfarin therapy. PT measurements are not comparable between devices or centers and most warfarin clinics develop their own normal patient range, which is non-transferrable and highly specific to the exact reagents present in the specific assay used.
The activated Partial Thromboplastin Time (aPTT) assay is performed by first adding a surface activator (e.g., kaolin, celite, ellagic acid, or silica) and diluted phospholipid (e.g., cephalin) to citrated plasma. At the point of care, aPTT can also be measured in whole blood typically using similar chemical activating agents. The phospholipid in this assay is called partial thromboplastin because tissue factor is absent. After incubation to allow optimal activation of contact factors (factor XII, factor XI, prekallikrein, and high-molecular-weight kininogen), calcium is then added, and the clotting time is measured. aPTT measurements are not comparable between devices or hospitals and most clinical laboratories develop their own normal patient range, which is non-transferrable and highly specific to the exact reagents present in the specific assay used.
Although the clotting time varies according to the reagent and coagulometer used, the aPTT typically ranges between 22 and 40 seconds. The aPTT′ may be prolonged with deficiencies of contact factors; factors IX, VIII, X, or V; prothrombin; or fibrinogen. Specific factor inhibitors, as well as nonspecific inhibitors, may also prolong the aPTT. Fibrin degradation products and anticoagulants (e.g., heparin, direct thrombin inhibitors, or warfarin) also prolong the aPTT, although the aPTT is less sensitive to warfarin than is the PT.
The thrombin clotting time (TCT) is performed by adding excess thrombin to plasma. The TCT is prolonged in patients with low fibrinogen levels or dysfibrinogenemia and in those with elevated fibrin degradation product levels. These abnormalities are commonly seen with disseminated intravascular coagulation. The TCT is also prolonged by heparin and direct thrombin inhibitors.
The activated clotting time (ACT) is a point-of-care whole-blood clotting test used to monitor high-dose heparin therapy or treatment with bivalirudin. The dose of heparin or bivalirudin required in these settings is beyond the range that can be measured with the aPTT. Typically, whole blood is collected into a tube or cartridge containing a coagulation activator (e.g., celite, kaolin, or glass particles) and a magnetic stir bar, and the time taken for the blood to clot is then measured. The reference value for the ACT ranges between 70 and 180 seconds. The desirable range for anticoagulation depends on the indication and the test method used. The ACT does not correlate well with other coagulation tests.
For the ecarin clotting time (ECT), venom from the Echis carinatus snake is used to convert prothrombin to meizothrombin, a prothrombin intermediate that is sensitive to inhibition by direct thrombin inhibitors. The ECT cannot be used to detect states of disturbed coagulation and is useful only for therapeutic drug monitoring. This assay is insensitive to heparin because steric hindrance prevents the heparin-antithrombin complex from inhibiting meizothrombin. Because ecarin also activates the noncarboxylated prothrombin found in plasma of warfarin-treated patients, levels of direct thrombin inhibitors can be assayed even with concomitant warfarin treatment. Although the ECT has been used in preclinical research, the test has yet to be standardized and is not widely available.
Anti-factor Xa assays are used to measure levels of heparin and low-molecular-weight heparin (LMWH). These are chromogenic assays that use a factor Xa substrate onto which a chromophore has been linked. Factor Xa cleaves the chromogenic substrate, releasing a colored compound that can be detected with a spectrophotometer and is directly proportional to the amount of factor Xa present. When a known amount of factor Xa is added to plasma containing heparin (or LMWH), the heparin enhances factor Xa inhibition by antithrombin rendering less factor Xa available to cleave the substrate. By correlating this result with a standard curve produced with known amounts of heparin, we can calculate the heparin concentration in the plasma. The use of anti-Xa assays requires the knowledge of which anticoagulant the patient is taking in order to use the appropriate calibrator and cannot be used to monitor anti-IIa anticoagulant therapies.
Anticoagulant drugs in clinical use include warfarin, heparins (unfractionated heparin and LMWH), and direct thrombin inhibitors (bivalirudin, hirudin, and argatroban).
Warfarin is effective for primary and secondary prevention of venous thromboembolism; for prevention of cardioembolic events in patients with atrial fibrillation or prosthetic heart valves; for prevention of stroke, recurrent infarction, or cardiovascular death in patients with acute myocardial infarction; and for the primary prevention of acute myocardial infarction in high-risk men. Because of the variability in the anticoagulant response to warfarin, which reflects genetic variations in metabolism and environmental factors such as medications, diet, and concomitant illness, regular coagulation monitoring and dosage adjustment are required to maintain the International Normalized Ratio (INR) within the therapeutic range. Heparins are indirect anticoagulants that activate antithrombin and promote its capacity to inactivate thrombin and factor Xa. To catalyze thrombin inhibition, heparin binds both to antithrombin via a high-affinity pentasaccharide sequence and to thrombin. In contrast, to promote factor Xa inhibition, heparin needs only to bind to antithrombin via its pentasaccharide sequence. Heparin molecules containing <18 saccharide units are too short to bind to both thrombin and antithrombin and therefore cannot catalyze thrombin inhibition. However, these shorter heparin fragments can catalyze factor Xa inhibition, provided that they contain the pentasaccharide sequence. The anticoagulant response to heparin is unpredictable because of variable nonspecific binding to endothelial cells, monocytes, and plasma proteins. Because of this variable anticoagulant response, coagulation monitoring is routinely performed when heparin is given in greater than prophylactic doses. The aPTT is the test most often used to monitor heparin. Unfortunately, aPTT reagents vary in their responsiveness to heparin, and the aPTT therapeutic range differs, depending on the sensitivity of the reagent and the coagulometer used for the test. The aPTT has proved more difficult to standardize than the PT, and the commonly quoted therapeutic range of 1.5 to 2.5 times the control value often leads to systematic administration of subtherapeutic heparin doses. The evidence supporting the concept of an aPTT therapeutic range that predicts efficacy and safety (with respect to bleeding) is somewhat tenuous. Approximately 25% of patients require doses of heparin of >35 000 UM to obtain a therapeutic aPTT and are called heparin resistant. Most of these patients have therapeutic heparin levels when measured with the anti-Xa assay, and the discrepancy between the 2 tests is the result of high concentrations of procoagulants such as fibrinogen and factor VIII, which shorten the aPTT. Although the aPTT response is linear with heparin levels within the therapeutic range, the aPTT becomes immeasurable with higher heparin doses. Thus, a less sensitive test of global anticoagulation such as the ACT is used to monitor the level of anticoagulation in patients undergoing percutaneous coronary interventions or aortocoronary bypass surgery.
LMWH is derived from unfractionated heparin by chemical or enzymatic depolymerization. LMWH has gradually replaced heparin for most indications. LMWH is typically administered in fixed doses when given for prophylactic purposes or in weight-adjusted doses when given for treatment. Pitfalls in the monitoring of LMWH by anti-factor Xa levels include poor comparability between commercially available anti-Xa chromogenic assays, differences in ratios of anti-Xa to anti-Ha among the various LMWH preparations, and the importance of timing of blood sampling in relation to dosing. Although the aPTT may be prolonged with high doses of LMWH, this assay is not used for monitoring. No clinically available point of care assay to date is available for the monitoring of the millions of patients administered LMWH.
Direct thrombin inhibitors bind directly to thrombin and block the interaction of thrombin with its substrates. Three parenteral direct thrombin inhibitors have been licensed for limited indications in North America. Hirudin and argatroban are approved for treatment of patients with heparin-induced thrombocytopenia, whereas bivalirudin is licensed as an alternative to heparin in patients undergoing percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI). Hirudin and argatroban require routine monitoring. The TCT is too sensitive to small amounts of hirudin and argatroban to be used for this purpose. Although the ACT has been used to monitor the higher doses of direct thrombin inhibitors required in interventional settings, it does not provide an optimal linear response at high concentrations. The aPTT is recommended for therapeutic monitoring; however, each direct thrombin inhibitor has its own dose response, and the sensitivity of the test to drug levels varies between aPTT reagents. When hirudin therapy is monitored with the aPTT, the dose is adjusted to maintain an aPTT that is 1.5 to 2.5 times the control, whereas for argatroban, the target aPTT is 1.5 to 3 times control (but not to exceed 100 seconds). The aPTT appears less useful in patients requiring higher doses of direct thrombin inhibitor in cardiopulmonary bypass procedures because this test becomes less responsive at increasing drug concentrations. The ECT appears to be useful for both low and high concentrations of direct thrombin inhibitors and is less affected by interfering substances than the aPTT. However, as stated above, it is not routinely available. The responsiveness of the INR to different drug concentrations differs with assay reagent and with the type of direct thrombin inhibitor. This feature complicates the transitioning of patients with heparin-induced thrombocytopenia from argatroban to vitamin K antagonists.
As is clear from the foregoing, clotting, and inhibition of clotting, is a complex process. The type of anticoagulant can give misleading and dangerous results if determined using the wrong clotting assay. This creates a potentially disastrous scenario when an anticoagulated patient arrives at an emergency room without information as to medicines he is on, as well as the condition being treated. Sometimes it is impossible to wait for further diagnostics to determine the anticoagulant or disorder causing prolonged bleeding. The need for a rapid, accurate, and universal test for clotting, especially a point of care (“POC”) test, is well known; options, however, are extremely limited.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a rapid, accurate and universal test for clotting.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a point of care test for clotting.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a test that is accurate, reproducible, easy to operate, and requires a very small amount of sample.